


Symbiotic Relationship

by texastough



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texastough/pseuds/texastough
Summary: Nate and Jake ponder each other’s demeanors.





	Symbiotic Relationship

Nate Lambert wasn’t a smooth-talker.  
He wasn’t an artist.  
But he was a damn good soldier.

He’d see Jake talking up the other cadets, male and female.  
He’d wonder how he did it.  
How he could talk to someone without freezing up.

Now that he’s a ranger, he can bark orders at cadets with ease.  
He always took orders well.  
He can talk to Jules, but only professionally.  
He feels like he likes her, but only as a friend. 

Hermann makes good conversation.  
Two men who are shit at communications speak their own language.  
But Hermann’s usually too worried about Newt to talk. 

Talking to Jake…  
It’s like another deal.  
How is it that the two of them are drift compatible and yet they can’t hold a conversation?

 

Jake Pentecost was always a smooth-talker.  
Words just came right out.  
And he was a shit soldier.

He always wondered how Nate did it.  
Kept so calm, so collected.  
There were giant monsters destroying people’s homes and entire cities and Nate never seemed stressed. 

Now that he’s a ranger, he sort of understands.  
He can calm himself down a bit easier.  
His jaeger skills are rusty, but it’s better than nothing.  
Being with Nate helps.

He still has the overwhelming urge to disobey.  
To rebel.  
The force has too much structure. He needs more freedom. 

But Nate…  
It’s like he’s a robot.  
How is it that the two of them are drift-fucking-compatible and yet they can’t hold a conversation?


End file.
